newhorizonsfandomcom-20200213-history
55th Taichii Legion
The 55th Taichii Legion was technically founded twice. First, by Kyo Taichii, the older sister of the notable Yohzhu overlord who came up with the Hazavin Accord, and then again when it was reorganized into a formal nation-state by General Uglul Gashak. The 55th Legion is a constitutional military dictatorship, with a Master-General serving as its highest authority while a parliament of elected officers represent the legislature. Only those with an officer rank may run for public office, and only senior legislators can be elected Master-General. The Legion's overall population is quite small, with much of it being employed – either directly or with one or two degrees of separation – by the military. As such, the military's importance is paramount in Legion society, and indeed, there is scarcely a civilian population to speak of. Relations with other nations are generally quite poor -- especially with regards to Woglinde -- with only a handful of exceptions. Overlord Kyo Taichii was notorious for experimenting with new and different ways of keeping any given sector under control. During her time as Overlord of Woglinde, one of her earliest attempts were the Civil Control Groups, which quickly came to be more commonly known as "Taichii's Legions". Kyo demanded slaves, and specifically, she wanted young people – and even children – from the poor and the underprivileged. These slaves were sent off the be trained, but not in the usual way. Kyo devised a special training program just for them which, through the use of psychological conditioning and propaganda, capitalized on any resentment they felt towards their homeworld and portrayed her as their only hope for a sense of structure. Those who could not meet her exacting standards, judged to either be too sympathetic to their people or not loyal to her, were variously returned, executed or retrained as regular slaves. Those who passed received combat training from Yohzhu personnel under Kyo's command and were armed with outdated Yohzhu weaponry. Eventually, they were sent back to Kiyoshimo to serve as a kind of paramilitary police force. Over the years, she trained up 60 such Legions, altering the training regimen in different ways every time. Taichii's Legions were a force of terror on Kiyoshimo, often abusing the vast powers afforded to them and wantonly killing those who stood in opposition to them or their overlord. They kept order, though, albeit through sheer brute force. Eventually, however, she shut the program down and disbanded all the Legions. The reported reasons for this vary; some say she gave in to pressure from her superiors, as Yohzhu High Command was reportedly unhappy with xenos receiving Yohzhu weapons and training, while some say she found the program to be "unnecessarily cruel" or "insufficient in its results relative to is costs." Whatever her reasons, she ordered all of her Legions to gather in one place, allegedly so she could thank them all in person, and them promptly had them all destroyed from orbit. One Legion remained, however, stranded on a remote world after a raid on a local resistance group went terribly wrong. The 55th remained forgotten for many years afterwards, becoming little more than a ghost story as history marched on without them. As the United Stars of Woglinde began to solidify, the 55th – having kept its numbers and supplies up with raids on passers-by – approached the nascent nation-state as a group of refugees; escaped slaves from a Yohzhu training facility, abandoned as Occupation came to an end. Mere months after being welcomed back, however, they staged a daring raid on a major military base and escaped with much of the base's inventory. Some time later, they announced their existence to the galaxy, declared independence and declared the United Stars of Woglinde to be their enemy. This led to a cold war, of sorts, as the Legion avoided provoking Woglinde into an all-out war, but remained hostile enough to warrant constant attention from the military. As the years went by, the Legion antagonized several other nations, becoming a major threat to peace in the galaxy. In 3545, alongside a coalition of other nations, Woglinde declared war on the Legion, intending to end the threat once and for all. Despite their smaller numbers and limited resources, the Legion was heavily entrenched in their home-system of Hyu Ran, and their unusual and innovative tactics, combined with their powerful Yohzhu weapons, ensured that almost every one of the coalition's victories were costly. Eventually, however, Woglinde and its allies were poised to close on the Legion's capital. Sensing a likely defeat, the Legion's leadership sued for peace, and one of the conditions imposed on it was that it had to join the GN (though it was not afforded the privilege of a vote). Additionally, the Legion was made to give up its holdings outside Hyu Ran – an easy concession, as these were few and scarcely developed – and its current fleet, what was left of it, had to be dismantled, though they were permitted to rebuild. This, ostensibly, removed all of the Legions remaining Yohzhu weaponry, although many still speculate about the existence of a secret cache. The coalition also demanded a regime change, and stuck the Legion with their expenses from the war. These were highly contentious points during the negotiations, which threatened to break down the peace between the parties. After 3 days of tense negotiations, however, the Legion reluctantly agreed to both, with a few conditions. In the decade that has passed since, the Legion has focused intensely on rebuilding its military, a move that has steadily increased tensions in the region, despite (some say halfhearted) attempts by Legion diplomats to smooth things over. Its leadership swears that it has changed its ways since the war, but many do not believe them. Category:Nations